Currently, the color gamut level of LCDs is generally about 72%, or even lower. In order to improve the color gamut, the quantum dots (QD) backlight technology has been developed, which may enhance the color gamut to 100% and thus the display performance may also be greatly enriched. But some flaws of the QD have limited its application in backlight areas. First, the heat resistance of the QDs is bad, and thus the QDs may fail due to aging issue when the temperature is high. This directly restricts its applications with respect to the LED chip package. Second, it is different to fix the QDs glass tube, and the cost is large. Third, the optical loss may be increased due to the additional scattering film with respect to the backlight module adopting the QD film. Thus, the application of the backlight module adopting the QD has to be improved.